pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
EM005: Gotcha Where I Wantcha, Glalie
is the 9th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 26. Synopsis Emerald sends a Sceptile, who suddenly turns on Emerald and starts attacking him. Emerald uses his device to calm down Sceptile and proceeds to win the battle. Noland sends Glalie, whose Sheer Cold defeats Sceptile, but an unexpected thing happens. Chapter Plot Emerald sends Sceptile, though Noland tries to defeat Sceptile quickly, having Golem use Rock Slide. The attack strikes, causing dust to be spread around. The Frontier Brains look and find Emerald, hwo is being attacked by Sceptile, surprising the reporter. Emerald runs away and pulls out his device, which he used to calm Sudowoodo down. The device spouts out Emerald's ammo, causing Sceptile to be enveloped in an aura and calmed down, which Anabel observes. Noland doubts these petty tricks will work. Sceptile uses Leaf Blade, defeating Golem in an instant. Noland sends his final Pokémon, a Glalie. Brandon, Greta and Tucker are pleased, since Glalie has an advantage over Sceptile. Glalie uses Crunch, hitting Sceptile, starting to freeze him. Sceptile is eating the Leftovers, but everyone wonders if Sceptile will even survive that long enough. The reporter reads Glalie can also use Sheer Cold, the most powerful attack its knows. Glalie, however, uses Ice Beam, which Sceptile manages to dodge. The reporter is surprised Noland does not want to end this, but Noland sees Sceptile's glint in the eye, knowing well it dodged the move using Detect. However, Noland knows well Detect cannot be used multiple times and exploits this weakness, having Glalie use Sheer Cold on Sceptile. Sceptile is knocked off, onto Emerald's side. The reporter and Noland are certain the battle is over. Emerald assures them it is not, as Sceptile stands up, still ready to battle. Noland is surprised this powerful attack did not work and notices Glalie has been affected by Leech Seed. Emerald is pleased Sceptile managed to successfully grapple Glalie. To finish the battle, Sceptile uses Iron Tail, defeating Glalie. Anabel walks away, as Emerald won his 42nd battle, terrifying the Frontier Brains and Scott, who were observing the battle. Emerald cheers, while Noland takes his hat off, surprised how much knowledge Emerald has. Noland gives Emerald the Knowledge Symbol. The press conference is tired of how much they were waiting, glad they will interview both Noland and Emerald. Noland, however, starts wondering should he had ordered different moves. Emerald thinks Noland should've used the items much more effectively, like combining the Chesto Berry with Glalie's Rest. The press conference journalists, however, are very angry, since they waited too much for their questions to be ignored. Later, the reporter approaches Emerald, asking him what the device was, since he managed to take a few pictures of how Emerald calmed down Sceptile. The reporter is surprised Sceptile turned on Emerald. Emerald shows he took Sceptile from the Factory, shocking the reporter Emerald would steal a Pokémon. Emerald replies he has to confirm something, since he managed to see someone stung Sceptile with a Poison Barb. Emerald hums a tune, summoning two Pokémon called Latios and Latias. At the Battle Pike, Greta reports to Lucy that Brandon and Tucker are going after Emerald, being furious he defeated Noland. Lucy, having a glass of drink, promises to take care of the situation, replying to Greta to tell Brandon and Tucker she'll be after Emerald first. Debuts Pokémon *Glalie *Emerald's Sceptile Item Poison Barb Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 26 chapters